eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Alagaësia
Note: These chronicles take as a basis the first two books of the Inheritance tetralogy, so they may contradict the last two books gravely. The Chronicles of Alagaësia are the historical œuvre kept at Ilirea. Its content extends from the uprising of the Varden against Galbatorix until the present time and is replenished by another chapter after important historical events (mostly wars). Until the beginning of the regency of Narimander the chronicles contain the full monumental history book of Erend, the court historician of king Narimander. Since then, groups of court historicians are responsable for the writing of the following chapters. Much to the amazement of many readers, the chronicles begin with the words "Galbatorix on his part reacted to those incidents by...", without explanation what "those incidents" were. The reason for that is that Erend put a preface before his work, to which refers the beginning of his actual work and which shows in short words the events before the Varden's uprising. This introduction was omitted at the Chronicles of Alagaësia. Content The History Book of Erend Despite being a coherent text, the History Book of Erend has been divided into chapters for the Chronicles of Alagaësia. Those are the following: Chapter (0 and) 1: The uprising against Galbatorix This extra-long chapter, somtimes seen as two separate chapters, contains the story of the Varden's uprising against Galbatorix until the monarch's death. A more detailed focus lies on the temporary capture of Eragon and Saphira, on Galbatorix' dragon riders Murtagh and Mîshi and on the abduction of Katrina by Mîshi and her liberation by Roran. Chapter 2: Gannel's rebellion In this chapter the focus lies on the war, which Dwarven King Gannel after a long period of peace brought to Alagaësia, ending with the death of Eragon from his own hand after cutting his connection to Saphira. Chapter 3: The Varden strike back The counter-attack of the Varden against Gannel, leaded by Saphira. Gannel was defeated and incarcerated, but in the meantime he had installed a hereditary monarchy, leading to the continuation of the reign by his adopted son Lotar. Chapter 4 and 5: Mîshi's attempts to gain power Erend shows how fragile the peace was after Gannel's arrest. It was eventually broken by dragon rider Mîshi, who revolted against the reign of Nolfavrell and who started resurrection attempts. He was supported by the dwarves and their king Lotar. Chapter 6: Blood feud This chapter is about the probably most devastating blood feud of the recent history of Alagaësia: The feud between Abilander and Eisik. Starting harmlessly, these two guys dragged the entire Alagaësia into the conflict. Today, the conflict is well-known primarily because of the spectacular subjugation of Abilander in front of the People's Court. Chapter 7: Usurpation of Sabrador After murdering Stybba, Sabrador usurpated the place of the duke of Ilirea and ruled Alagaësia de facto. Having gathered proves for this murder, Vanir raised an army, leading to Sabrador's reign to be short and inglorious. Chapter 8: Battle for Sharktooth During the following thirty years, Sharktooth Island declared independance of Alagaësia. An old veteran of the Varden, called Lodek, wanted to regain Sharktooth for Alagaësia, but was hindered by the famous elven warrior Vanir and an alliance of all Alagaësia. The war was finished by Samul, who had killed Lodek and taken control of the army himself, but was beaten by Vanir short after. Chapter 9: Father and son Vanir, in the meantime given the title of a duke of Ília Fëon, was attacked by his own son Mimo and his girlfriend Sanja, a dragon rider and descendant of Eragon. Vanir and Mimo eventually managed to reconciliate. But Mimo's alliance with Gal, the corrupted Supreme Judge of the People's Court, leaded to the arrest of Vanir's oldest children, Squizander and Karina. Chapter 10: Bad Gal In this conflict, Vanir and Mimo tragically didn't manage to free Squizander and Karina. They were, like Gal before, killed by the latter's former assistant Derrinok, a magician with unbelievable power. Chapter 11: Resurrection Attempts A triumvirate, consisting of Vanir, Mimo and Elam, tried in vain to hinder Derrinok from resurrecting Mîshi. He also resurrected Eragon afterwards, intending to agitate him and Mîshi against each other, and disappeared from the scene. Chapter 12: Derrinok's game In this chapter, Erend describes very detailled the war between Mîshi, controlling Ilirea, and Eragon who besieged him. The chapter ends with an obituary, listing the famous victims of this fight. Chapter 13: Love and hate This chapter is about the cruel war between dragon rider Sanja and her former lover Goldan, who fought with his new girlfriend Mila by his side. Both sides caused massive damage in this time, blinded by hatred. The war ended with Sanja, Goldan and Mila alltogether banned from Alagaësia. Erend states that both sides sticked to this sentence - he could not know that Sanja would return one day, long after his time. Chapter 14 and 15: The wars between elfs and dwarfs This chapter describes the wars that Sûmqir Erlsson brought to elvish territory by attacking them. The elves had to suffer two bitter defeats, despite the help by prominent friends like Eragon, Elam or Doqin, and lost the east side of Du Weldenvarden, wich fell prey to the dwarfs by the name of Erlia. Chapter 16 and 17: The Vanir Family's Rebellion These two chapters describe the uprising of Mimo Vanirsson and his sister Ayla, partner of Eragon, against elven queen Rianna, who had banned Eragon from Du Weldenvarden. Sûmqir supported the uproot. The rebellion has been cut into two chapters, because Erend describes it very largely. The first part ends with the death of Aflan, who was replaced as person responsible for the supression of the uproot by Zako, the second describes the constant triumphes of Mimo, Ayla and Aberít, who fought their way up to Ellesméra. Eragon mediated in the very last moment, the rulers were forced to forgive the rebels. Chapter 18: Evil wizard This chapter is about the war of Rianna and Sûmqir against the wizard Lardri, the adept of Maetrap. Again and again Erend changes the spotlight to the sorrows concerning the state of health of Elam who was prior attacked by Maetrap. In the end, the elven realm was even threated by withdrawal from the List of legitimate states of Alagaësia kept by king Sofy, a fate which Surda had suffered recently. The reason was an alliance between Rianna and Lardri, who was listed on the Black List of Alagaësia's Enemies, against Sûmqir. The chapter also describes the Surdan Autumn Putsch, in which queen Zytoga was driven out. Chapter 19: Behold the Gannelans This chapter describes the fight of Eragon against Gannel's sect, the latter gaining much popularity and members leaded by Eragon's most important rival Setar. The primary significance of this war is that Setar, in the end, breeded the Mayuch, who since then form the sixth race of Alagaësia. Chapter 20 and 21: Beor falls The fights between Dwarfs and Urgals concerning the Beor Mountains and the Dwarven realm named after it form chapter 20 and 21. The first attack by Nêzhmeg, leader of the Rosh tribe, and his allies, the Kihîdocgh, was repulsed, but Sûmqir was forced to retreat by health problems. His successor Doqin was not able to hold his realm and lost Erlia and in the end even Beor, which fell prey to the Urgals who renamed it. After this defeat, Eragon left Alagaësia with Ayla forever and lived since then at Alalea. Chapter 22: The siege of Ilirea This chapter describes the attacks from Gannel's sect on Ilirea, leaded by Lerik who was repulsed twice and died even before the end of the second attempt by liver failure. In reaction, the Gannel's sect was crushed. Chapter 23: Lanna Lanna was a pirate who attacked primarily Werecats and Mayuch. The elves came to the aid of their friends. It was Mimo who succeeded eventually in battle and stepped out of the shadow of his father Vanir and Eragon. Chapter 24: Beor returns In this chapter Erend describes how Gannalqashtûr and his adjutant Rapa succeeded in recapture Beor. But the price was horrible: A misleaded invocation turned Rapa into the Shade Laerek. He killed Nar Brikdîr, the actual leader of Kvazh, and regained the territory - but the dwarfs were now leaded by a shade against which they didn't dare to stand. Chapter 25 to 27: The wars against Laerek Three wars, each one with his own chapter, were waged for to defeat Laerek. Mimo failed twice, were captured the second time and died eventually in the dwarven prisons. But his star was already falling during the first two wars. Helped by Elam, who eventually managed to kill Laerek, Mirdel, Mimo's successor, leaded the third war to a glorious victory. Kapitel 28: Elves against Werecats Short war with Asvald as leader on one and Mirdel on the other side. A peace treaty ended this fights. Kapitel 29 und 30: Ilirea's Army These two chapters describe the first campaign of Ilirea's Army. Leaded by Passan, the Supreme Dragon Rider, they fought against Dwarven king Eflaim. Very suddenly, Passan changed sides and was replaced by king Lindir with Staniak. It eventually came out that Passan was controlled by Zûk by the mean of his true Name. After Eflaim's defeat and Zûk's death Passan, Staniak and Smaertiland joined forces and casted a spell who made it impossible in further times to controll someone by this mean. Chapter 31 and 32: Akar The dwarfs continued to evolve badly. With the fights against Eflaim's successor Akar the History Book of Erend comes to an end. The elves were attacked first, leading to a peace treaty, then Ilirea's Army was deployed again. Smaertiland formed a good starting point, Passan, who intervened later, blew it to hell and lost - but Akar, yet very ill, died short after. The situation of the dwarfs returned to normal. Supplements Chapter 33: Battle for the Spine An army of outlaws converted the Spine into a fortress. Olig, leader of the Elven Army, made use of the death of the enemy's commander Dreka and claimed having ended the war successfully - leading in some enemies of Alagaësia believed dead, but actually wandering around very alive. When Olig's imposture was decovered, he was executed by bow shot. Kapitel 34: Werecats struggling for power In this chapter two separate events are put together: The uproot of Ermani against Elam, the mightiest werecat - and the fight of the rets of Dreka's army against the elves. Chapter 35 to 37: Alagaësia vs Prykia This important part of the chronicles portrays the most serious fight of Alagaësia against another land. Prykia was the place where Sanja went after being banned (see chapter 13). Now Sanjas partner Arksnat attacked Alagaësia, for to restore her civil rights. The war turned into an unexpected direction when Porin, an Elf who fought for Prykia and became insane, killed Arksnat and kidnapped Sanja. Sanja got away, but died later in a shipping accident. Porin took power in Prykia, leading to a war between the two great powers. King Narimander, who had become very old, did not live to see the end of this war. At the end, Alagaësia won and thus made it clear that their army, meanwhile reinforced with all existing dragon riders, is simply to strong. Chapter 38: Please hand over The zenith of the eternal rivalry between the Urgal tribes of Rosh and Bolvek. Oljek, leader of the Bolvek, persecuted the leader of the Rosh, who found refuge at Du Weldenvarden. An intrigue against Rianna weakened the elves crucially, so Oljek could force the handing over of his enemy who was executed short after. Chapter 39: The meaning of friendship Two good friends quarrel - and provoke a war: The feud of the werecats Smillin and Tudor was the most devastating blood feud since Abilander and Eisik. In the end they were successfully reconciliated. Chapter 40: Elven Trouble Sidia, a notorically querulous elven woman, tried to free a friend called Vanen from prison - with wicked methods. Meanwhile, in Du Weldenvarden a devastating disease stroke, costing, among many others, the life of Sidia and queen Rianna. Chapter 41: Dwarfs first Raysila, an ally of Sidia, gathered friends to attack Alagaësia. She failed already with the first attack concerning the Dwarven Realm, though. Chapter 42: The Returning Oljek, having been banned from Alagaësia after teaming up with Raysila, Astamar and Anton three years before, returns from his new habitation for to siege Garzhvozhîmz. After driving out Nar Tûmûk (who drove him out before) he took his revenge by destroying this main city of the Urgals. A great part of the Urgals followed him after this, because they had no one other to follow - leading the Urgals to become as hostile towards the rest of Alagaësia again as they were before the war against Galbatorix, turning back almost all the progress they had made in the last 370 years.Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia